Renesmee's Diary
by RedHouse
Summary: This story is about Renesmee&Jacob's life's, love and friendship after Breaking Dawn.
1. Best Friend

**This is our second fanfiction and it is about Renesmee and Jacob. And about there growing love together.**

**We do not own anything twilight, all right are to Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I can't get him out of my head. I know I shouldn't think of him that way...but I do. Who would have thought my best friend, who is like a brother to me...could be more than just that? I know it's wrong though. Everything is changing...and so am I._

_-Nessie_

I woke up the next morning and sat up in my bed, stretching my muscles. Walking over to open my curtains on my window, the sun coming in beautifully and I knew it was going to be a good day. The rays of the sun shown across my bedroom, I smiled walking over to my closet to get changed into one of the many outfits Aunt Alice had bought me yesterday. Walking into my closet I grabbed my favourite pair of faded blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt instead, ignoring all the new clothes.

I skipped out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen where I found my mom reading a book. "Good morning Mom." I smiled warmly and sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

She turned and smiled, setting down her warn out book. "Morning honey, how did you sleep?" She walked over and sat in the chair beside me just as my Dad came in from the front door, smiling. He walked over to my mom and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." He said still smiling. I raised a brow looking at him; he seemed very cheery this morning.

"Morning." I half whispered still looking at him funny. I shook my head and decided I was being silly. Dad stiffened. _There goes his happy mood_. I thought. I looked back up at him and that's when I saw why, I smiled wide. There he was blue jeans, leather jacket, and windblown hair. I could tell he must have run all the way here. He smiled at me. My best friend. "Jake!" I jumped out of my chair and walked over to him. He wrapped me into a gentle hug and I carefully took in his wonderful scent, hoping I wouldn't get caught doing so.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Hey there." I let him go, which took a great amount of effort on my part. He nodded a greeting to Dad and smiled bright at Mom. I'm not going to lie, I am a little jealous at how close they are sometimes. Jake turned back to me. "Ready to go, Nessie?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked with a cold edge to his voice. I snapped my head over to him and glared a warning to be nice. Mom put her hand on his arm gently and he sighed. "I just want to know where they are going, that's all." He looked back at Jacob, an icy look in his eyes.

Jake looked back at him with just as fierce of a glare. "To the beach if that's okay with you and even if it isn't I don't really care." He turned and headed for the door. I sighed. This was their typical behaviour, even though I pleaded for them to be nice. I kissed Dad's cheek softly and gave him a reassuring look, before moving to hugs Mom. I dashed out the door to catch up with my best friend.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this first taste of our new FanFiction 'Renesmee's Diary'  
please support us by reviewing :)**

** Also do not be afraid to email us or inbox with any questions or any ideas!**

xoxo Violet&Khloe


	2. A Growing Connection

**Here is the next installment of 'Renesmee's Diary' We hope you enjoy it :)**

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_ We were so close. So close I could feel his breath on my lips and his scent wrapping all around me. But of course I have to go and mess it up, I can't believe it._

_-Nessie_

We walked down the sand and over to the water, walking along. The smell of the salty water taking over. The breeze was cool and I shivered a little, looking up seeing it was probably going to rain. I groaned.

"Whats wrong Ness?" Jake asked.

I turned to him and smiled a little, pointing up at the dark grey sky. "It just looks like it might rain soon."

He chuckled, looking up. "S'okay, we can still have fun before then." He smirked and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Before I processed what was happening he scooped me up in his arms and over his shoulder carrying me off towards the water. I hit his back.

"Jacob Black! Don't you dare!" I yellled slightly laughing. He smirked.

"Don't what, Renesmee?" He chuckled and started running into the water dropping me in. I flailed around a bit before righting myself and coming back up to the surface. The water was freezing, my teeth almost chattering. I glared at him.

"Oh, now you've done it." I said and jumped on him, knocking him over into the water. We were both laughing hard, soaking wet. He dunked my head under gently. I tried to swim away and ended up back on shore.

I climbed up and out of the water falling back on the shore. Jake stood, walking over to me, a huge smile on his face. He fell back beside me. I glanced over at him, before seeing that he did the same at the exact same time. I blushed and looked up at the sky, biting my lip. I could almost feel him smiling beside me. He leaned over and brushed my cheek with the softest touch. I blushed even deeper and stood up. Even looking away I knew he frowned a little before he stood up beside me.

"Umm...what should we do now?" I looked around awkwardly for something. Anything. I would have threw myself over a cliff for a distraction, I felt so embarrassed. Why couldn't I have just smiled or something. Idiot, I thought to myself.

He chuckled. "Well, we could just walk." He shrugged and motioned down the beach. I took a deep breath and nodded, starting to walk. He followed beside me, sliding his hands into his pockets. Again, I looked around awkwardly trying to avoid his gaze. We came across some rocks and I jumped up on them, happy for a slight distraction. "Be careful Ness, please?" He said concern streaking his words.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled and jumped from rock to rock. I saw him wince from the cornor of my eye everytime I jumped. I watched him confused, missing my footing. I slipped off the rock. "OhMyGod!" I yelped, but before I could even blink I was in his arms. I took another shaky breath and looked up at him. He was frowning.

"Nessie! What did I say about being careful?" He was looking at me with what looked like pain and worry. I couldn't be sure.

"I-I'm o-okay." I stuttered, looking at him a little shocked that I got so distracted by him. I gulped. He never took his eyes off me. I felt a rush of warmth run through my body, not able to take my eyes away from his. I've never felt so connected to someone before. It felt like gravity had vanished and something else, something I couldn't quiet explain was holding us both together, in that moment.

I snapped out of it and cleared my throat. "I'm okay now, you can...umm...put me down now." I smiled a little.

He shook his head as if clearing it and set me down on my feet. "Sorry. Uhh...just be more careful." He rubbed the back of his neck and we continued walking on a little awkward from...whatever that was. I bit my lip, my heart felt like it might explode in my chest.

* * *

**We hope you are enjoying Nessie and Jakes relationship as much as we are!  
please support us by reviewing this story :)**

xoxo Violet&Khloe


	3. The Secret

**We hope you enjoy 'the secert' as much as we did :)**

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_ Their all hiding something from me. I heard them fighting about it again today. I remember them having this conversation many times as I was growing up. It never makes sense. I have to figure out what it is. A secret Jake wants to tell me. Yet something both my parents feel I am to young to know. It's all becoming frustrating. I think it might be time I confront the source of the secret._

_-Nessie_

"Please, tell me Jake." I pleaded again, knowing he would still refuse. We were sitting outside on the front porch of my house. I finally got the courage to ask him what this big secret was everyone seems to be fighting over. He did have to drag it out of me though. He always knew when I had something on my mind.

"No, Nessie. Now drop it." He said with an edge to his voice. I grimaced, hating when he used this tone of voice. It made me feel like a little kid again. I sighed and stood up walking back into the house and up to my room, slamming the door shut. I was sick of all the lies and secrets that constantly took place. I walked over to my bed and climbed up on it arms crossed. I heard a quiet knock at the door. I turned my head towards it, but didn't say anything. Instead I rose from the bed, opening my window and jumped out, running straight for the forest.

I ran as far as I could from the house. When I figured I was far enough away I looked back, still walking. Before I could turn fully back forward I smashed into what felt like a brick wall and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I heard someone crack up into a fit of booming laughter that almost shook the ground beneath me. I opened one eye and saw who it was, even though I was pretty confident in who I thought it was from the laughter, I blushed.

"Uncle Emmett." I sighed and stood up. He laughed harder. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. He could never take anything seriously, such a child.

"Hey, come back here." He said through his laughs, taking one step and he was already walking beside me.

"What?" I said harsher than I intended.

He put his hands up in a motion of surrender. "Okay, you caught me. I was sent on a mission to find you peanut." He laughed and then a wide grin spread across his face, overly amused with his so called "mission."

"Why would they send you to find me...I mean no offence Uncle Em." I laughed quietly to myself.

He laughed and shrugged. "Beats me kiddo." He walked along beside me silent for a couple minutes before saying. "You gonna talk to me now."

I looked up at him. "Only if your willing to tell me this huge secret everyone knows but me?" I raised a brow. Trust Uncle Emmett to be the one that tells me.

He shook his head and fell silent. "I'm shutting up now." I sighed and sat down on a broken tree. He walked over to the tree across from me and leaned against it, mumbling to himself. "If he loves her he should just tell her for goodness sakes, stupid mutt." He rolled his eyes. I didn't think he was aware that I heard what he had just said, but I didn't tell him that I did.

Uncle Emmett's words kept running through my mind over and over, for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked Emmett in this chapter since a certain someone (Khloe) would die if we wasn't in here soon.**

**Please support us by reviewing :)**

xoxo Khloe&Violet


	4. Wondering

**Sorry for the year-long delay but we are back on track with all of our stories!  
We hope you like our latest instalment of _Renesmee's Diary !_**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot get Uncle Emmett's words out of my head. As if they are on replay…Over and over and over again. "If he loves her he should just tell her…." Love who? He couldn't mean me…Could he? _

_-Nessie_

_"_Renesmee?" Just as I heard the door to my bedroom open I was climbing in through the window and tripping over the frame. "Dammit." I muttered, tumbling down and crashing to the floor just as my father walked through the door to see me fall.

Before I could blink, he was there catching me and pulling me back up and onto my feet, his laughter filling up the room. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked, the amusement clear in his eyes. Rolling my own eyes I quickly nodded and brushed off my knees, pulling slowly away.

"I talked to Uncle Emmett today…" I turned and looked back towards him, trying my best to blank my mind from him. I obviously needed more practice from the knowing look his face began to take on, switching immediately to fury while his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. He mumbled something under his breath I didn't quite catch, but it didn't sound polite like his usual manner. Raising a brow in his direction his features began to soften.

"Ness, you are so young yet so very wise." He seemed to pause to process his next words, which only began to frustrate me. "I know how difficult this must be for you, feeling as though you're missing something…But your mother and I just feel it would be best to wait until you are older." Before he even finished, I was already shaking my head in response to this.

"This isn't fair…" I whispered, knowing he would hear me clearly. He sighed and walked over to me, pulling me into a tight hug. I sighed reluctantly and hugged him back while he kissed the top of my head muttering, "You will understand someday, sweetheart." And that was that. He left the room and left me to my wandering mind as many possibilities ran ramped through my thoughts that night.

What are they hiding? I didn't know. What I did know was this; I had to find out and there was only one person I knew for sure would tell me. The only person who I knew would, with enough pleading, not deny me of anything.

My best friend.

Jacob Black.

* * *

**the next chapter in Jacob and Nessie's life will be coming up soon!  
please support us by reviewing :)**

xoxo Violet&Khloe


	5. One Day

**We hope you enjoy this new chapter of Renesmee's Diary :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I may actually finally get in on this massive secret….So, why am I so terrified now? _

_-Nessie_

Glancing around the forest quickly, as I paced across the grass. The leaves crunching under my feet as the wind blew through the trees, rustling the leaves up in a flurry of colours. I smiled up towards the tops of the trees, watching the leaves fall to the ground while I spun in a small circle, my laughter filling the air around me. A branch cracked to my left and I spun with quick reflexes to see him walk out from the shadow of the tree line. A faint smile on his lips as he waved a hand in my direction briefly, walking over.

I smiled and held up a hand in a sort of wave, walking over to meet him in the middle of the small opening. "Hi" I whispered breathlessly walking into his arms, feeling him encircle me in a tight hug. "Jake…You know what I want to know. I need to know, please. I am old enough…Maybe not technically, but physically I'm only two years younger than you. I don't understand why my entire family is keeping such a huge secret from me. How is that fair?" I pleaded, leaning up to look him in the eyes, seeing the pain reflected there wishing badly to take it all back now, but knowing I wouldn't if this got me what I wanted.

He sighed, nodding. "Can you give me…One more day? That's all I ask, Ness. Just one day."

Sighing softly, I began to ponder this a moment. Thinking this must be huge if he needs an entire day. Finally, I nodded. "If that's what you need."

**JACOB**

I quickly dropped Ness off at Emily's to be with Claire for the afternoon, while I raced through the trees, digging down deep into the earth beneath me. The wind blowing through my fur as my speed began to increase before coming to a screeching halt outside of the Cullen's main house. Knowing Edward has already read my thoughts and gathered the rest of the family for what I was about to ask. Annoying, yet convenient.

Phasing, I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts I had hidden and jogged up to the door, not bothering to knock, and walking in to face them all.

"No, it's too soon!" I heard Edward say, speaking through his teeth, just as I shut the door behind me.

"Edward, please be reasonable." Bella said softly in a musical voice.

The first thing I noticed was Edwards dark expression. No change really. Edward shook his head in my direction. I sighed and thought, _I'm sure you've warned them. _He nodded once. _She needs to know eventually. You know I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. Ever. _Edward tensed but gave what I thought was a slight nod of his head.

"Would either of you be so kind as to _voice_ your discussion for the rest of us to hear? Not all of us read minds here." I turned towards Alice, seeing her frustrated expression. Unable to control the faint smile that appeared then across my lips. I don't know what it was, maybe it was due to Nessie, but I couldn't seem to hate Alice.

A booming laugh filled the room then. Emmett. "We all know why he's here and, for once, I agree with the mu-" A glare from Bella stopped that sentence in it's tracks. "I agree with, Jacob." He shot Bella a quick wink before continuing on. "The kid deserves to know so she can reject him already and we can all have a good laugh 'round here and be done with this." I rolled my eyes, Emmett's opinion wasn't really being taken into account anyway.

"Much appreciated as your comment's are, Emmett. I do believe it would be Renesmee's choice." Carlisle said. The only level headed one of the bunch. He turned to Edward, and seemed to be having an unspoken conversation with him, from the way Edward's expression changed. Edward nodded, and I felt a bit of hope restored before he turned on me.

"You'll take care of her, protect her?" He asked.

I practically growled, my hands tightening into fists. What a stupid question. Edward growled lowly, obviously needing the confirmation. "You know I will."

"If she so much as comes home with a single tear…" He trailed off, leaving the rest unspoken but I could guess as to what he might have said. I simply nodded, knowing that if this did hurt her in anyway, which was the one thing I was most afraid of, I wouldn't be able to live with that.

"I think we can all back Edward up on that one." Jasper, who was silent till now through this exchange, finally spoke up from beside Alice. I hadn't noticed him till now.

"You can count on it, Mutt." Spat Rosalie. I rolled my eyes in her direction, before catching Bella's gaze. She smiled warmly towards me and I knew then that I had her support. I turned and headed back out the door, running towards the tree's and slipping into the darkness of the forest.

She knew I would do my best not to hurt Ness. Ever.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**AND please support us by reviewing!**

xoxo Khloe&Violet

and if you haven't already done so please check out out other stories 'Lunar Eclipse' and 'Scarlett's Letter' and **review :)**


	6. Gravity

**we really hope you like this new chapter as much as we do :)**

* * *

**JACOB**

_That could have went better. _

I couldn't remember how long I'd been waiting on the boarder of where the trees met the front of Emily and Sam's house, until Sam stepped out and motioned me forward. Reluctantly I went to him, walking up the steps of the front porch slowly, giving him a greeting nod. "Sam."

He gave me a nod in return, clasping a hand on my shoulder while we walked into the house. "You're both ready. You can do this, Jacob. It will be worth it in the end." Whispered Sam. I nodded in understanding while I watched him walk over to Emily, kissing her face gently and sitting down with her on the sofa. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, folding my arms across my chest tightly, giving Emily as best a smile as I could manage.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Out back with Claire." Emily answered, just as I saw her come running through the door, laughing. My heart stopped every time I saw her, she was literally breath taking. Her laughter filled the room as she became the only thing in the world that mattered in that moment. As if nothing else existed but her. The world around her faded away while she shined so bright. And I couldn't help looking at her in a way that I knew would show my love, trying to cover it up but knowing my eyes betrayed me. I cleared my throat. Trying to get my thoughts back in order, gazing away from her briefly to bring the world back into view for me.

"Jake.." Was all she said. I gave her a small smile and nodded in the direction out the front door, she understood gave a thank you and good-bye hug to both Emily and Sam. Sam shot me a look over Ness' shoulder, which I knew meant "Be careful." I rolled my eyes, knowing this already and walked out the front door with Ness.

We walked in silence for awhile while I attempted to sort out what I was going to say, before she spoke, "Jake, what's going on?" She asked, stopping and crossing her arms. I sighed, but figured it was better to start from the beginning.

"Ness, has your mother ever mentioned anything about imprinting?" She shook her head of course. I knew this, Bella wouldn't say anything. I took a shaky breath and told her in the best way I could. "Wolves, like me, we…Imprint on someone. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like…gravity. It's not the earth holding you here anymore...she does...You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a best friend…"

I turned to look at her, seeing her expression…I couldn't really tell what it was? Shock? Maybe. "H-have you…imprinted?" She looked at me with what looked like pain in her eyes.

I looked away from her, her expression causing myself pain. I knew this was too soon. Before I could stop myself, I was nodding. I heard her gasp and back pedal away from me.

_Now I'd done it. _

"Ness, please tell me what you're thinking?" I knew my voice sounded agonized as she looked at me, her expression was unreadable. Where was Edward when you needed him?

"On who?" She whispered.

I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop, was she not listening? "You." Taking a step closer, I dared to close the distance between us. Picking up her hand from her side and interlocking our fingers together.

"I-I…need to go." She turned, releasing my hand and disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

_I have never felt more lost._

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter :) can't wait to see what happens next!  
****AND please support us by reviewing!**

xoxo Khloe&Violet

and if you haven't already done so please check out out other stories 'Lunar Eclipse' and 'Scarlett Letter' and **review :)**


End file.
